


Sonntags Morgens

by soclosebutyetsofar



Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Out, teeny tiny bit of insecurities
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Es ist das erste freie Wochenende seit Langem, der erste Sonntag seit Wochen, an dem die beiden ausschlafen können. Blöd nur, dass Adam viel zu früh aufwacht. Wie gut, dass er nicht alleine ist.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Sonntags Morgens

**Author's Note:**

> Und noch ein One Shot... :D Die beiden lassen mich einfach nicht los...
> 
> Ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass ich noch ein bisschen mehr Fluff mit den beiden brauche. Eine Fic, in der sie mal nicht leiden. (Bin ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig, was das angeht :D). Dabei ist das hier entstanden. Ein Lovey-Dovey Sonntag Morgen mit etwas Making Out. 
> 
> Wie immer danke an Nadja (@guesswhofern hier und auf Tumblr) für die Unterstützung, Tips und Korrekturen. Solltet Ihr noch Fehler/Unstimmigkeiten finden: die gehen auf meine Kappe! :D

Warme Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht holten ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Adam seufzte entnervt. Es war doch noch viel zu früh, um aufzuwachen. Vor allem für einen Sonntag und ganz besonders für den ersten freien Tag in gefühlt drei Wochen. 

Er drehte sich auf die Seite mit der Absicht aus der Sonne herauszurollen, um weiterzuschlafen, aber er wurde durch einen anderen Körper, der in seinem Bett lag, gestoppt. Leo. Die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht holten ihn ein. 

_Sie hatten es nur bis zur Wohnungstür geschafft, bevor Adam dem Drang nachgegeben hatte und angefangen hatte Leos Nacken zu küssen während dieser seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte. Dann waren sie fast durch die Tür in die Wohnung gefallen, als Leo sie endlich aufbekommen hatte, so sehr hatte sich Adam an Leo gelehnt. Noch bevor die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Leo sich umgedreht und Adam an sich gezogen. Sie hatten sich dann geküsst und gegenseitig auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer ausgezogen. Es waren leidenschaftliche, von Verlangen getränkte Küsse gewesen, die nur unterbrochen wurden, als erst Adam und dann Leo sein Oberteil verlor. Zu groß war das Verlangen nach über drei Wochen gewesen, in denen sie aus Erschöpfung bloß den gelegentlichen Hand und Blow Job ausgetauscht hatten. Nur noch in Boxer Briefs bekleidet waren sie dann ins Bett gefallen, Leo auf Adam. Adam hatte seine Beine gespreizt und Leo hatte sich dazwischen gelegt, sodass sich ihre Leisten eng aneinanderpressten. Und plötzlich war die Hast weg gewesen, die Küsse waren langsamer, sinnlicher geworden. Ihre Hände hatten sich über ihren Köpfen verschränkt und als Leo dann schließlich in Adam eingedrungen war, hätte es sich nicht besser anfühlen können. Langsam hatten sie sich zusammen bewegt und sich dabei in die Augen geguckt. Leos blaue Augen waren so klar und strahlend gewesen wie seit Wochen nicht mehr und Adam hatte sich in ihnen und dem Gefühl von Leo in sich verloren. Mit jedem Zungenschlag und jeder Bewegung von Leos Hüfte war er, beflügelt vom Dopamin, seinem Höhepunkt nähergekommen, bis sie schließlich gleichzeitig gekommen waren._

Adam öffnete seine Augen und sein Blick fiel automatisch auf den Mann in seinem Bett oder richtiger Weise, auf den Mann in dessen Bett er lag. Um ihn besser betrachten zu können, stützte er seinen Kopf auf einem Arm ab.

Leo lag auf seinem Bauch, Arme unter seinem Kopf und das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Die Sonne beleuchtete lediglich seine Mundpartie und Adams Augen fokussierten sich unwillkürlich auf Leos Lippen, die von seinem Bart umrahmt wurden. Die Lippen waren eines von Leos Attributen, die Adam besonders ansprechend fand an ihm, rein objektiv gesprochen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie warm und sanft diese sich anfühlten. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über die gerade Nase, den hohen, markanten Wangenknochen bis hin zu den geschlossenen Augen und den Augenbrauen, die selbst im Schlaf noch etwas gerunzelt waren. Leo war ein Gesamtkunstwerk, so schön war er.

Sein Herz zog sich kurz schmerzhaft zusammen und stolperte über den nächsten Schlag, so viele Emotionen kamen auf einmal in ihm hoch. Er hatte so viel in Leos Leben verpasst, aber das würde er nicht nochmal zulassen. Nie wieder würde er einfach aus Leos Leben verschwinden. Dafür liebte er ihn zu sehr. Ja, Adam liebte Leo und er schwor sich, Leo dies für den Rest seines Lebens zu zeigen. 

“Adam, es ist viel zu früh. Ich kann dich von hier denken hören. Was beschäftigt dich so früh am Sonntagmorgen?”, grummelte Leo schläfrig und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

“Sorry, Süßer. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Schlaf weiter”, antwortete Adam nur und hob seine Hand, um mit dem Daumen sanft über Leos Augenbraue zu streichen. Leo seufzte glücklich als Adam mit seinen Fingerrücken federleicht seine Wange berührte. Als er seine Hand wegnehmen wollte, schoss blitzschnell eine von Leos hervor und umfasste ihn am Handgelenk.

“Denk erst gar nicht dran. Jetzt, da du mich schon geweckt hast, kannst du damit auch weitermachen”, neckte er ihn. 

“Hm, da ist wohl jemand süchtig nach Streicheleinheiten”, sagte Adam sanft. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

“Von dir immer, Adam”, antwortete Leo und öffnete endlich seine Augen. Adam stockte der Atem von seinen Worten und der Zuneigung, die in seinen Augen lag. In dem Moment waren Leos Augen ein so klares, so helles Blau; _wie der Himmel an einem wolkenlosen Sommertag_ , dachte Adam. Sie strahlten förmlich vor Liebe. Sein Herz setzte erneut einen Schlag aus. _Gott, dieser Mann würde sein Untergang sein._ Adam beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Leos Lippen. 

“Hm”, brummte dieser. “Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. So würde ich am liebsten jeden Tag aufwachen.”

Adam lachte leise, denn ja, das war etwas, was er auch wollte. Allein in Leos Nähe zu sein, erfüllte ihn mit einer angenehmen Ruhe. Er glich sein Temperament aus und schaffte es ihn aus seinem Häuschen zu locken, was sonst keine andere Person schaffte. In Leos Gegenwart verschwanden die Wut und die Dunkelheit, die ihn sonst zu erdrücken drohten. Leo drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sie sich nun gegenüber lagen. Ihre Beine verschränkten sich unter der Bettdecke miteinander, aber ansonsten berührten sie sich nicht. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas in den ersten paar Minuten. Stattdessen schauten sie sich nur still an. 

“Soll ich uns mal ‘nen Kaffee kochen?”, fragte Adam schließlich und machte sich schon dran, aus der Decke zu schlüpfen und seine Beine vom Bett zu schwingen. Aber Leo hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. 

“Bleib doch noch ein wenig liegen. Kaffee kann warten”, antwortete er und griff nach einem von Adams Armen und zog ihn zu sich. 

“Uff.” Die Luft wich aus Adams Lungen, als er zurück ins Bett fiel. Genauer gesagt, fiel er auf Leo, der sich mit der Bewegung auf den Rücken gedreht hatte. Adam bedeckte seinen Freund mit seinem eigenen Körper nun von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihre Lippen waren dabei nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

“Hi” flüsterte Adam.

“Hi” wiederholte Leo grinsend. Adams Blick fiel auf Leos Lippen. 

“Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen”, sagte Adam. 

“Dann tu es doch”, antwortete Leo.

Aber er wartete gar nicht auf Adams Reaktion. Stattdessen umfasste er seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Adam liebt es, wenn Leo sich nahm was er wollte. Es war viel zu selten der Fall. Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken aber nicht. Zu sehr lenkte ihn der Druck von Leos Lippen auf seinen ab. Adam stöhnte in den Kuss, als Leos Zunge über seine Unterlippe glitt. Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Lippen und begegnete Leos Zunge mit seiner eigenen. Mit einem Arm stützte sich Adam neben Leos Kopf ab. Die Hand von seinem linken Arm umfasste Leos Wange, sodass Adam seinen Kopf drehen konnte, den Kuss lenken konnte. Leos Hände hatten sich auf seine Hüften gelegt und zogen Adam noch näher auf ihr drauf. Er öffnete seine Beine, Adams Hüften dazwischen lagen und ihre Unterkörper pressten sich aneinander. Durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Boxer Briefs konnte er Leos Morgenlatte spüren. Er bewegte seine Hüften, um seine eigene dagegen zu reiben. 

“Fuck, Adam” entschlüpfte es Leo. Seine Stimme war ganz rau, ob es die Erregung war oder weil es der Morgen war, wusste Adam nicht. Letztendlich war es ihm auch egal, denn sie klang einfach nur sexy. Adam küsste sich an Leos Kiefer lang, bevor er Leos Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm und vorsichtig daran knabberte. Leos Hüften hoben sich vom Bett und drückten gegen Adams. Ein Stöhnen entglitt seinen Lippen. Langsam ließ er seinen Mund noch tiefer wandern bis seine Lippen sich auf Leos Hauptschlagader legten. 

“Hmm.” Adam konnte die Vibrationen des wohligen Geräuschs in Leos Brust spüren. Er lachte leise. Wie sehr er es mochte, dass er Leo sowas fühlen lassen konnte. Gerade wollte er sich weiter Richtung Bauch küssen, da knurrte Leos Magen laut. Adam unterbrach seine nach unten wandernden Küsse und schaute zu seinem Freund auf. Dieser hatte ganz rote Wangen. Er drückte einen letzten Kuss auf Leos Nacken. Leos Puls, den er unter seinen Lippen spüren konnte, schlug schnell, wie die Flügel eines Kolibris. Adam rollte sich daraufhin erst von seinem Freund und anschließend vom Bett runter. Es kostete ihn verdammt viel Selbstbeherrschung dies zu tun.

“Du bist gemein. Komm zurück!”, jammerte Leo. 

“Nö, nix da. Wäre überrascht, wenn die Nachbarn dieses Magenknurren nicht gehört hätten. Ich mach dir jetzt Frühstück”, sagte er und bückte sich, um seine Jeans vom Boden aufzusammeln, die gestern dort, in ihrer Hast nackt zu werden, gelandet war. 

“Du bist zu gut zu mir.” Die Aussage ließ Adam in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Ein Bein hatte er bereits in der Jeans, das andere noch nicht. Es sah wahrscheinlich etwas lächerlich aus, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Er macht ein paar Schritte in Richtung Bett, bis er sich draufsetzen konnte. 

“Sag sowas nicht, Leo. Ich werde mein Bestes geben und versuchen, dich immer so zu verwöhnen. Du bist das Beste, was mir passiert ist”, sagte er so aufrichtig wie möglich, als er eine von Leos Händen in seine nahm. In Leos Augen schimmerte es verdächtig. _Da kann ich auch gleich aufs Ganze gehen_ , dachte sich Adam. “Ich liebe dich Leo. Mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf diesem gottverlassenen Planeten.” Er hob Leos Hand und küsste die Innenseite seines Handgelenks, da wo die Haut dünn war, direkt über seinem Pulspunkt. Leos Herz schlug noch immer wie wild. Er schluckte hörbar und räusperte sich dann. 

“Ich liebe dich auch, Adam”, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Sein Herz führte bei diesen Worten einen Glückstanz auf. Er spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Leo legte die Hand, die Adam nicht festhielt, an seine Wange, setzte sich auf und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Adam erwiderte den Kuss glücklich. Sie küssten sich weiter, aber ohne das brennende Verlangen von vorher. Es war ein langsamer, sinnlicher Kuss. Adam wusste nicht, wie lange, aber sie küssten sich eine ganze Weile. Plötzlich gab Leos Magen erneut ein lautes Knurren von sich. Adam grinste, während Leo die Augen verdrehte. 

“Gecockblockt vom eigenen Körper”, seufzte er entnervt. Adam lachte auf.

“Ich mach dann jetzt wirklich mal das Frühstück, du kannst so lange liegen bleiben. Ich werde es dir ans Bett bringen”, versprach Adam, beugte sich vor und küsste Leos Nasenspitze. “Danach können wir dann schauen, was ich für _andere_ _Körperteile_ von dir tun kann”, fügte er noch hinzu. Leo stöhnte, warf sich zurück aufs Bett und bedeckte seine Augen mit einem Arm.

“Geh und mach Frühstück, bevor ich noch vor Scham im Boden versinke”, sagte er gedämpft. Adam grinste weiter und tätschelte Leos Oberschenkel liebevoll.

“Aye, aye Captain! Frühstück kommt!” Er stand auf, zog sich die Jeans an und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Im Türrahmen blieb er nochmal stehen und warf einen letzten Blick auf den im Bett liegenden Leo. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. Er hatte ein verdammtes Glück diesen Mann seinen nennen und ihn lieben zu dürfen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! Hoffe es hat Euch gefallen <3
> 
> Bin übrigens auch auf Tumblr unter dem selben Handle ;)


End file.
